Circle of Life
by Jennifer Hart
Summary: When the unthinkable happens, the Fab 4 must overcome their toughest challenge yet, and face an enemy they never thought they’d meet.


**Title: The Circle of Life**

**Rating: T**

**Classification: Angst/Action Adventure**

**Disclaimers: Markelle, Mary Lou, Aaron, Thomas, and Molly are mine. Everyone else – forget it!**

**Spoilers: Obsession, Resurrection, Murder on the Run especially, but just about anything from Seasons 3 on is fair game.**

**A/N: Set after A Town Without Pity and the eighth season, but the other movie never happened. I wrote this a while ago and sent it through DMAS, thought it was time I archived it.**

**Summary: When the unthinkable happens, the Fab 4 must overcome their toughest challenge yet, and face an enemy they never thought they'd meet. **

"Thanks so much for picking me up today, Mark," Dr. Amanda Bentley said, as she and Dr. Mark Sloan walked in the doors of Community General Hospital.

"Not a problem, Amanda," Mark assured her. "In fact, I've been thinking we should start a carpool with Jesse. It would be a lot of fun, and good for the environment." He glanced at his watch and Amanda grinned.

"How long?" she asked him.

"One hour, seven minutes, and forty-two seconds," Mark replied.

"But who's counting?" Amanda teased. "Does Steve know yet?"

"No and it's been killing me not to tell him," Mark answered.

They made their way up to the doctor's lounge, where they found Dr. Jesse Travis, slumped on one of the sofas and clutching a cup of coffee. He looked up as they came in the room.

"Hi, Jesse," Amanda said cheerfully. "My car died this morning, so Mark gave me a ride to work."

"You two just missed some excitement," Jesse said, rolling his eyes. "A moving van collided with a prison transport vehicle. We just finished getting all of the casualties stabilized." He chuckled. "One of the casualties, a young woman, she had a broken wrist, but she was trying to read in the ER with her good hand as we were trying to treat her. She said she usually read to distract herself from medical procedures. Get a load of this, her last name was Sloan, Molly Sloan."

Mark Sloan's face went white. "Molly Sloan?" he said in horror. "Jesse, where is she? How bad is she hurt?"

"Well, aside from the broken wrist she has severe whiplash, but she's going to be fine," Jesse said in surprise. "I've got her in a room down the hall. "Why?"

"The news only brought partial relief to Mark's face. In a tense voice, he answered, "Molly Sloan is my daughter."

0

Jesse looked dumbfounded. "Your daughter? I thought that was Carol."

"Molly is my younger daughter. She's been living in San Diego but was going to be moving back to L.A. today." He rubbed his face with his hand. "Can I see her?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, sure. This way."

Mark turned to Amanda. "Could you phone Steve, ask him to meet me here at the doctor's lounge?"

"Absolutely," Amanda answered.

"Don't tell him it's his sister. Let him think it's another case I need his help on," Mark cautioned.

Amanda nodded. "Sure thing, Mark."

Still in a daze, Mark allowed Jesse to lead him to his daughter's room. They paused outside the door. "Go ahead," Jesse said quietly. Mark nodded and pushed open the door.

Molly appeared to be dozing. "Hey, sweetie," Mark said softly.

She opened her eyes and smiled groggily. "Hi, dad. I found the hospital."

Mark bit back a laugh. "When I said come over to the hospital when you got into town this isn't quite what I had in mind."

Molly grimaced. "Me either. Does Steve know yet?"

"No, but he'll be over as soon as he can," Mark replied with a smile.

"Good. Tell him to hire some decent drivers for the van next time," Molly murmured as she closed her eyes again.

0

Jesse knocked on the door. "Mark, I thought you'd want to know, Steve's here. He's waiting for you in the doctor's lounge."

"Thanks, Jess." Mark turned to his sleeping daughter. "I'm just going to go get your brother, I'll be right back." Looking up at Jesse, he said, "Will you stay here until I get back?"

Jesse nodded. "Absolutely. Um, Mark? Do you have any other kids I don't know about?"

Mark chuckled. "No. You've met the whole family now."

Jesse sat down in the chair Mark had vacated. On the nightstand was a copy of "_Alistair MacLean's Rendezvous_". Curious, Jesse picked the book up and started the reading the book.

"Oh!" Molly had awakened with a jump. Jesse quickly put a hand on her arm.

"Easy, it's okay," he soothed. "Dreaming about the accident?"

She nodded, slowly relaxing against the pillow. "Where's my dad?" she asked.

"Your brother just showed up, so your dad's Mollyfing him. They'll be here right away." Jesse smiled at her. "I don't know if you remember me from earlier, but I'm Jesse Travis. I was the one who was treating your broken wrist, if you looked up from the book at all."

Molly grinned at him. "Yeah, I remember."

"I notice you're a MacLean fan," he commented, gesturing to the book.

She nodded. "You too?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember reading this one. Is this same as The Golden Rendezvous?"

She shook her head. "No, it's actually not one of his, just based on an outline and written by another author. It's good though. Do you want to borrow it?"

"That would be great, thanks," Jesse replied. Just then, the door opened, and Mark and Steve walked in.

"Molly?" Steve said in shock.

Molly smiled up at the horrified look on her brother's face. "Hey, when I said I wanted to surprise you, this wasn't quite what I had in mind."

"I should hope not," her brother replied. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Um, I'll just leave you guys," Jesse offered. "Nice meeting you, Molly."

0

It was a couple of days later, and Mark was leaning on the admissions desk, trying to do paperwork and visit with Amanda at the same time, when a familiar voice said behind them, "I'm looking for Doctor Bentley and Doctor Sloan."

Mark and Amanda started to turn around. "You just found–" Mark's voice broke off as his eyes widened in surprise. "Jack?"

"I don't believe this, what are you doing here?" Amanda cried, enveloping him in a tight hug. Mark was right behind her. Doctor Jack Stewart had been a physician at Community General, and their close friend, but had moved to Colorado six years earlier.

"Well for one thing, I wanted to see the two of you, and Steve if I can find him," Jack admitted. "For another, I wanted to know if you have an opening on your staff for another doctor. I'm moving back to Los Angeles." With a sheepish grin he added, "Actually I already have."

"And you didn't tell us?" Amanda scolded, playfully punching him in the arm. "Seriously, it's great to see you."

"It's been too long," Mark agreed, slapping him on the back. "And I'm sure we could find room for you on our staff."

"What happened to this place, anyway?" Jack asked, looking around in amazement. "I just about didn't recognize it."

"It got hit by a bomb," Amanda replied, rolling her eyes.

Mark chuckled at Jack's look of horror. "Come on, we'll fill you in on the way to the doctor's lounge," he said with a smile. "But first, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Mark led Jack to Molly's hospital room and knocked, before softly pushing open the door. Jesse was sitting in a chair beside the bed, visiting with her and they both looked up as the door opened.

"Molly, do you remember Jack Stewart?" Mark asked, before pushing the door open all the way.

"Jack, hi!" Molly said in amazement.

"Hey, kiddo, good to see you again," Jack said, smiling at her. "Do I want to know what put you in here?"

"The moving van I was in tried to argue with a prison transport vehicle. We lost," she replied.

"Not to interrupt your reminiscing, but Jack, I'd like you to meet Dr. Jesse Travis. He came on staff shortly after you left, and is now a very good friend of mine. Jesse, this is Doctor Jack Stewart. I'm sure you've heard Amanda, Steve, and I mention him a few times."

"More than a few," Jesse replied with a warm smile. He extended his hand has he said, "Nice to meet you, Jack."

"You too," Jack replied, shaking it.

"Jack's moving back to Los Angeles, going to rejoin the staff here at Community General," Mark explained.

"That's great," Jesse replied. "We could use another doctor in the ER. Don't ask me why, but a lot of our staff manage to either get murdered, or going to jail for murder."

"Some things never change," Jack remarked with a wry grin. "So, are Norman and Delores still around?"

"Actually, Delores retired from the secretary business, and is now working at Disneyland, as both a Disney character and helping out with It's A Small World," Mark replied. "But Norman's still around, sort of. He's actually heading up a new project Community General started a few years ago, which works to provide medical care to kids in underdeveloped countries. Teams go around the globe several times a year to perform surgeries that these kids ordinarily couldn't have, and since Norman's the head of the project, he usually goes with them."

"Norman working with kids?" Jack's voice was incredulous.

"I know how it sounds, but you should see him. He's like a whole new man working with the kids," Jesse said with a smile. "Someone should have put him in that line of work a long time ago."

"I just hope he doesn't have a flight experience like I had on my way here," Jack replied. "We arrived early and had just exited the plane, when our plane exploded."

There was a collective gasp. "Was anybody hurt?" Amanda asked in horror.

"No, just shaken up," Jack answered.

"I would be too," Amanda replied.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Steve poked his head in. His eyes widened in surprise. "Jack?"

"Yeah, it's me. Good to see you, buddy."

"Yeah, you too," Steve answered.

"Jack's moving back and rejoining us at Community General," Amanda explained.

"And he was just telling us about a bomb on his plane," Molly added.

Jack related the story for Steve's benefit. "And they don't know who did it?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Not yet," Jack replied.

"I hope they do soon," Amanda said, her dark eyes wide. "The last thing we need is some maniac out on the loose with bombs."

Mark nodded in agreement. "We've run into enough of them already."

0

It was a little later in the afternoon and Amanda was taking Jack to show him around the new Community General. Mark, Steve, and Molly were engrossed in taking turns reading "The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe" aloud, an old but much-loved tradition. Mark had just finished reading the chapter where Edmund and Lucy return from Narnia after Lucy's second visit, when Molly turned to her brother. "Before I forget, Dad, any chance I'll be out of the hospital tomorrow?"

"Not likely," Mark replied. "I'd rather you stay in for just one more day."

"But Dad, the U.S. Gymnastics Nationals start tomorrow, and I already bought my tickets," Molly pleaded.

"Sorry, Molly. I can let you out on a day pass, if you can find somebody to go with you," he offered.

"Would you?" she asked, her eyes hopeful. "They start at 2:00."

Mark shook his head. "Sorry, sweetie, I can't. I'm booked to perform surgery at that time."

Molly turned to her brother. "Steve?"

Steve shook his head. "Uh, uh, no way. A, I'm working and B, you would not catch me darkening the door of a gymnastics competition. I've seen your meets on tape, and they're boring enough."

"Oh, come on, Steve," Molly pleaded. "Think of all the beautiful girls you get to see dancing around in a leotard."

"Did someone mention beautiful girls?" Jesse asked, poking his head in the door. "Sorry, I was on my way to the doctor's lounge when I heard you."

"The beautiful girls she's trying to convince me to go watch are teenage gymnasts," Steve replied with a laugh. "Sorry, Jess."

Mark's eyes lit up at the sight of the young doctor. He'd noticed the rapport that had struck up between Jesse and his daughter, and it gave him an idea. "Molly's a huge gymnastics fan, and they're holding the National Championships tomorrow in town at 2:00. She has tickets, but she won't be out of the hospital tomorrow. I told her she could go on a day pass tomorrow if she could find someone to go with her, but both Steve and I are working."

"I could go with her," Jesse offered.

"You would?" Molly asked in surprise.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Jesse answered.

"That would be great, Jess," Mark replied.

"Then I'll pick you up at 1:00 tomorrow," Jesse suggested.

"Great, thanks," Molly answered. "Oh, before you go, any ideas who the traitor is in "Rendezvous" yet?"

Jesse nodded. "It's Passiere. Am I right?"

She laughed. "I'm not telling. Read the whole thing!" After he'd left the room, she muttered under her breath. "Okay, somebody's been hanging out with Dad too long."

Steve burst out laughing. "I take it he did get it right."

0

The following morning, a young man in scrubs and a dark beard knocked on Molly's door. "You're Doctor Sloan's daughter, right?"

She nodded, uncertainly. "Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Regan and I'm an intern here." the man answered, holding out a newspaper. "There's an article in the paper your father would probably want to see, but I can't find him anywhere. We just keep missing each other. Somebody told me his daughter was a patient here, so I figured I would leave the paper with you, and maybe you could give the article to him when you see him."

"Sure, no problem," Molly replied, taking the paper.

"The article's circled with a highlighter," Regan told her, pointing to it. "Thanks a lot."

"Anytime," she replied. "Nice meeting you."

0

Mark was walking through the Emergency Room when he caught sight of a familiar face on a gurney. "Steve?"

"It's okay, Dad, I'm fine," Steve replied. He was sitting on the edge of a gurney as a nurse cleaned a cut on his forehead.

"What happened?" Mark asked in horror.

"Somebody planted a bomb in the building where the police park their cars. Thankfully, nobody was inside. I was the closest, a little ways outside the door. My vehicle's totaled and I have a few cuts and bruises, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Do you have any idea who did it?" Mark asked.

"No. Almost all the cops park their cars there, so the target could have been any, or all of us. I'm on my way back over to start looking into it."

"Be careful," Mark cautioned.

"I always am."

0

"Ready to go, Molly?" Jesse asked, pushing a wheelchair in the door of her hospital room.

"Yeah." She looked at the wheelchair in distaste. "I have to ride in that?"

"Doctor's orders – specifically your father's and mine," Jesse replied with a smile. "Allow me to assist you in entering your chariot."

Molly winced as the bruises left on her stomach from her seatbelt let their displeasure at her movement be felt. "Maybe the chair isn't such a bad idea." She grabbed the paper off the dresser. "I just need to give this to Dad. Some intern named Regan said there was an article he'd want to see."

"Regan? I don't remember any Regan working here," Jesse said, puzzled.

"Dark beard?" Molly offered.

Jesse shook his head. "Must be somebody new."

They made their way through the hall where they found Doctor Sloan. "I see you guys are ready to go," Mark said, smiling at them.

Molly nodded. "Oh, Dad, some intern named Regan asked me to give this to you. He said you'd want to see the article he highlighted."

"Regan?" Mark looked in surprise at Jesse. 'I don't remember any Regan on staff."

"I didn't either," Jesse replied. "Molly said he had a dark beard."

"Doesn't sound familiar," Mark replied, puzzled. "Well, see you later." He waited until they had reached the elevator before saying, "Oh, Molly, Jesse? Just remember, you're not allowed to have any fun there, okay?"

His daughter chuckled. "Right Dad!" Jesse didn't say anything, just turned back and gave him a smile, a smile that would haunt Mark later.

As the two of them made their way down the hall, Mark looked at the article. It was about a bomb that had gone off at a Canyon County Shopping Mall. One line caught his eye. "'It terrified me,' said survivor Delores Mitchell. 'I thought for sure that I was going to die.'"

Mark gasped. Delores Mitchell had been his secretary for several years, the very same Delores he and Jack had been discussing. He quickly read the rest of the article and to his relief found her injuries had been fairly minor. _That was close_, he thought, shaking his head in amazement. '_It's a miracle she's alive.'_

0

"Thanks for the crash course in women's gymnastics you gave me," Jesse said with a smile, as he pushed Molly's wheelchair down the ramp of the UCLA Parkade, situated right next to Pauley Pavilion, where the competition was being held.

"Any time," Molly replied. "Thanks for coming with me."

"You're welcome. So you said this is a 2 day event?"

"Yes. I have tickets for the second day as well," Molly replied.

"Do you have anybody to come with you for it?" Jesse inquired. Molly shook her head. "Want me to come with you again?"

Her blue eyes lit up. "That would be great."

They entered the doors of the arena. After showing their tickets, the two made their way past the snack and souvenir stands, where Molly purchased a program. They then made their way to their seats, where the two of them became engrossed in looking through the program, reading the biographies, and Molly pointing out her favorite athletes.

0

"Dr. Bentley!" Amanda turned at the sound of the voice calling her name and recognized Dr. Alex Smith, a young resident doctor on staff.

"Some intern named Regan was looking for you. He wanted to know if you'd heard about Mr. Briggs." Alex told her.

"No, what about him?" Amanda asked in surprise.

"He got caught in an explosion at the post office," Alex explained.

"Oh, no, is he all right?" Amanda asked.

"He was hurt pretty bad, but he's going to make it. He's up in one of the rooms on the sixth floor if you wanted to see him," Alex offered.

"I'll stop by later. Thanks for telling me," Amanda answered. She turned to leave, then turned back. "Alex, you said an intern named Regan?" He nodded. "I don't remember a Regan on staff."

Alex shrugged. "I didn't recognize him. Kind of a creepy looking guy, dark hair and beard. But he could be new."

"Yeah, I guess," Amanda said distractedly, making her way towards the Path lab.

0

Mark and Jack were leaning standing beside the nurses' desk, visiting, when the phone rang. Mark picked it up. "Community General, Doctor Sloan speaking."

"Dad, it's Steve. Remember how the moving van Molly was in hit a prison transport vehicle?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mark asked. Before Steve could answer, an explosion shook the floor.

"That sounded like it came from the path lab!" Jack said in horror.

"Dad, what was that?" Steve asked.

"Steve, I'll have to call you back," Mark replied. He hung up the phone and turned to Jack, his face grim. Together, the two men rushed in the direction of the pathology lab. To their horror, smoke was coming from the door.

"Amanda!" Mark cried. Jack felt his face pale and he ran for the door.

"Amanda! Amanda, where are you?" Jack called. His foot touched something soft and he bent down. "Amanda?"

"Jack?" Amanda choked out.

"Easy, honey, I've got you," Jack soothed, picking her up in his arms and carrying her out. Instantly, Mark was at his side. He'd managed to find a gurney, and together they placed Amanda on it.

"Mark," Amanda gasped weakly.

Mark ran his hand through her hair. "Easy, sweetie, don't try and talk," he said gently. He looked up. "Somebody get some oxygen over here!"

"Mark…Norman…hurt in explosion…upstairs in room," Amanda gasped out.

"There was an explosion upstairs?" Mark asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"No. Norman…upstairs. Mark…intern…Regan…" Unconsciousness prevented her from going on.

"Jack, take her downstairs, take care of her," Mark ordered, his face grim. "I'll be down shortly."

Jack nodded. As he pulled the gurney in the direction of the ER, Mark looked after them, his nerves taut. This was the second time a mysterious intern named Regan, whom nobody had heard of before, had been mentioned in connection with an explosion that had injured one of his friends. He caught sight of Alex Smith.

"Dr. Sloan, is Dr. Bentley okay?" Alex asked.

"I think she will be. Alex, did you hear anything about Norman Briggs being hospitalized upstairs?" Alex nodded and told him what he'd told Amanda. "You said you saw this intern, Regan?" Alex nodded in the affirmative.

"I met him as he was leaving the pathology lab, he told me he was looking for Dr. Bentley. He had dark hair, a dark beard, kind of creepy eyes," Alex answered. His eyes grew wide. "Do you think he might have something to do with this?"

"Well, let's just say I think it's strange that in the midst of these explosions, an intern nobody has ever heard of is lurking around this hospital," Mark replied. "Thanks, Alex."

Mark made his way to the desk and dialed his son's number. Steve picked up on the first ring. "Dad, what's up?"

"There was an explosion in the pathology lab. Amanda's got a few minor injuries, but she should be all right," Mark told him. "Steve, what were you saying about the prison transport van?"

"The moving van Molly was in hit a prison transport vehicle, one prisoner escaped." Steve paused. "Carter Sweeney."

Mark gasped. A collection of memories blasted through his brain.

_"We had…just exited the plane when the plane exploded."_

_"An intern named Regan asked me to give this to you."_

_"…said survivor Delores Mitchell."_

_"Somebody planted a bomb in the building where the police park their cars."_

_"Norman…explosion…upstairs…intern…Regan…"_

_"He had dark hair, a dark beard, kind of creepy eyes."_

_"Carter Sweeney's grandfather…Regan…"_

Mark's blue eyes were like glaciers as the truth hit. "Steve, you had better get over here, right away."

0

"Oh, ouch!" Jesse gasped as he watched one athlete perform a full twisting back somersault and land seated on the beam, her legs straddling either side.

Molly laughed. "Isn't that horrible looking? It's called the Rulfova, named after a Czech girl, I think."

"It looks painful. Somebody should ban that before someone gets hurt," Jesse gasped, as Molly laughed.

0

"Dad, please tell me we're misreading the facts here," Steve said.

"Steve, much as we'd like to believe otherwise, Carter Sweeney is targeting people who have been or who are currently close to me," Mark answered. "We have to stop him from striking again."

Steve's face took on a horrified expression. "Dad, where are Molly and Jesse?"

Mark gasped. "They're still at the gymnastics meet!"

0

"Molly, didn't you say that vault was out of a 9.8?" Jesse asked.

Molly nodded. "It's a double-twisting Yurchenko."

"That girl just scored a 9.8. That means she got a perfect score!"

The two of them cheered. "This is great!" Jesse said smiling. "What a great way to spend an afternoon!"

0

Mark slammed down the phone in frustration. "Jesse's turned off both his phone and his pager, I guess to avoid disrupting the competition," he said.

"We have no choice, we've got to get over there," Steve replied. "Come on!"

0

"So you still want to join me for the conclusion?" Molly asked, as they left the arena at the end of the competition.

"You bet! I wouldn't miss it. Besides," Jesse added with a mischievous grin. "I want to see the look on your face when you realize that I'm right when Kerri Strug comes from behind to win it."

Molly laughed. "Which floor of the parkade are we parked on?" she asked.

"First."

0

"It's 4:00, the meet's just ending," Mark said, glancing at his watch.

"And we don't know where he'll hit," Steve said bitterly. Just then, there came the sound of an explosion.

Mark gasped in horror. "No."

They rounded the corner to see the UCLA Parkade in flames.

"Maybe they weren't parked there," Mark said desperately.

"If they hadn't parked there, it wouldn't be in flames now," Steve replied, his voice hard. "Dad, call an ambulance!"

Steve jerked the car to a stop outside the building and ran from the vehicle. "Steve, what are you doing?" Mark called.

"I'm not letting my sister and best friend die, not without a fight!" Steve shot back. He raced inside the building.

"Molly! Jesse! Molly! Jesse!" Steve called, trying to see through the smoke. "Lord, please let them be all right," he prayed, desperately. Ignoring the burning in his throat he called again, "Molly! Jesse!"

"St…Steve!" called a weak woman's voice. Steve turned to his right and glimpsed a white running shoe.

"Molly!" Steve rushed over to his sister. Her face was streaked with smoke, and there were several obvious cuts, but she was alive. "Hold on, I'm getting you out of here."

"But Steve…Jesse…still in here."

"I'll get him as soon as I get you out," Steve said firmly. He scooped her up and carried her out to the lawn. Mark saw them coming and raced to his son's side.

"I'll take her," Mark said quickly. "Jesse?"

"I'm going back to find him right now." Steve waited long enough to see his father carrying his sister to safety before turning back to the burning building.

"Jesse! Jesse, can you hear me? Jesse! Jesse!" Through the smoke, his burning eyes glimpsed a hand. "Jesse!" Steve ran over and gasped. A car door was covering much of the young man's body. Steve didn't hesitate before grabbing the edge of the door and throwing it to the side. A nightmare scene greeted him. Jesse's light blue shirt was covered in blood. Steve knelt down, fighting back tears. A memory flashed into his mind: Jesse regaining consciousness after the explosion at the hospital, his gasp at the sight of blood on his jacket, Steve reassuring him, "It's not yours, Jess." He knew there was no way he could say that this time. Steve placed two fingers at Jesse's neck and felt for a pulse. He found one, but it was weak and thready. Steve wasn't a doctor like his father, but he didn't need to be one to know Jesse needed medical attention immediately. Steve wasted no time, slinging Jesse over his shoulder and carrying him out.

Mark was kneeling next to Molly when he saw Steve carrying Jesse's limp, bloody form out from the building. Steve laid Jesse down a few feet away from his sister.

"Steve, look after your sister," Mark said hurriedly, and knelt down next to Jesse. Jesse's face was pale, and his breathing was labored. Mark lifted Jesse's closed eyelid, trying to see his pupil. "Jesse? Jesse, can you hear me? Jesse?"

"Steve?" Molly choked out. "Is Jesse all right?"

Steve looked at his father for help. "Tell her he's unconscious," Mark said tersely.

"Jesse hit his head, Molly, he's unconscious right now," Steve said gently, then glanced at his father in alarm. Mark Sloan had never been one to be evasive with his children when it came to something important, and the fact that he was doing so now showed the seriousness of the situation. Molly obviously sensed it too, because she became more agitated. Steve quickly turned his attention back to her. "Molly, tell me about the meet. Who's winning?"

"Theresa Kulikowski…she's first…followed by Kerri Strug and Amanda Borden," Molly replied. "Jesse thinks Kerri's going to pass Theresa tomorrow, though."

"Those three are your favorites, aren't they?" Steve's voice soothed, running his hand lightly through his sister's light brown hair. She nodded. "Looks to me like either way, the outcome's good for you. Did you get any autographs?" Molly shook her head. "Next day, maybe. I taped the meet for you, maybe I can watch it with you and you can show me your favorites."

Molly mustered a smile. "I thought you didn't want to watch gymnastics.

"I can tolerate it if I can fast-forward," Steve teased, grateful his distraction was working.

Pretty soon, the sound of a siren let them know the ambulance was about to arrive. Uniformed Paramedics jumped out and raced over to the two victims. Steve swallowed hard. He could tell by the sound of their voices that Jesse was obviously in trouble.

After Jesse and Molly had been loaded into the ambulance, Mark turned to his son. "I'm going to ride over with them."

Steve nodded. As Mark prepared to jump into the ambulance, Steve grabbed his father's arm. "Dad, how bad are they?" Steve asked quietly.

Mark avoided his son's gaze. "Your sister's got some pretty good injuries, but she should be all right," he answered.

The news relieved only part of Steve's fears. "What about Jesse?" he asked.

Mark met his son's gaze for the first time. "You'd better say a few prayers, son." With that, he climbed into the ambulance, leaving Steve staring helplessly as the vehicle drove off.

0

Jack was one of the first people to greet Jesse's gurney as he and Molly were wheeled into the ER. He gasped as he recognized the young man lying before him. "Oh, no."

Mark's tense face appeared beside him. "Jack, Jesse's going to need surgery if we have any hope of saving his life. I'm too close. Will you…" his voice trailed off.

Jack nodded. "Absolutely. Okay, come on people, let's move!" He led a group of medical personnel in the direction of one of the nearby operating rooms. Alex Smith caught hold of Molly's gurney and headed in the direction of a trauma room, while Mark watched, watched, helpless.

"Mark!" The voice behind him made him turn with a start. Mark found himself facing Amanda's tense face. Her dark eyes threatened to spill over with tears. "Was that Jesse they just took into surgery?" she asked, her voice trembling. Mark could only nod, biting his lip to fight back tears. "How bad is he?"

Mark's answer was to embrace the young woman in a tight hug. "He's hurt pretty bad, honey," he whispered softly.

The door opened and Steve came running in. "Dad, Amanda!" He stopped at the sight of the two of them wrapped up in a hug. "No, please, no."

"It's all right, Steve. Just a hug of encouragement," Mark said hurriedly. His voice was shaky as he added, "Alex is taking care of Molly, and Jack's got Jesse in surgery right now."

"We might as well sit down. It could be a long wait," Amanda said quietly. Steve nodded and moved towards one of the chairs.

"You two go ahead. I'm going to call Jesse's father. He should know about something like this," Mark answered, heading in the direction of the telephone. He dialed the number of Dane Travis' office, and a young woman answered. "Hello, this is Dr. Mark Sloan. I would like to speak with Dane Travis, please."

"I'm sorry, Doctor Sloan, but Mr. Travis is currently out of the country on assignment," the woman replied.

"Please, can you give me a number that I could contact him at? It's an emergency. It has to do with his son."

The woman's voice was sympathetic. "I can't do that, but I can get a hold of him and get him to call you back."

Mark nodded. "Please do. I'm calling from Community General Hospital in Los Angeles. The number is 820-548-6257."

"I'll make sure he calls you as soon as possible," the woman replied. He'd no sooner hung up the phone than it rang again.

"Community General, Dr. Sloan, speaking."

"Hello, Doctor Sloan. It's been too long," came an all-too-familiar evil sounding voice.

Mark's blue eyes turned the color of glaciers. "Carter Sweeney," he said tersely, loud enough for Amanda and Steve to hear. Both gasped, and instantly Steve was at his father's side.

"I'm glad you remember me," Carter replied with his patronizing laugh.

"Why Carter? Why all these innocent people? Why didn't you just come after me instead?" Mark asked.

Carter laughed again. "Come on, Doctor Sloan. A smart man like you should know that if I wanted you dead, I would have come after you a long time ago."

"Then what is it that you want?" Mark replied.

"You've devoted your life to catching killers and having them brought to justice. I've decided to follow your good example."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Mark asked.

"Oh, come on, Doctor Sloan. You know as well as I do that you've taken or endangered just as many lives as I have."

"What do you mean, I've taken lives?" Mark demanded. "Unlike you, I solve murders, not commit them."

"Oh, let's see. What about Sharon Ellison? Or Doctor Jesse Travis?" Carter replied.

"First of all, Jesse Travis is not dead. And even if he were, I had nothing to do with it, just like I had nothing to do with what happened to Sharon Ellison. That was all your doing."

"Oh that's right. It's always somebody else, isn't it Doctor?" Carter asked.

"Don't give me your mind games, Carter. They won't work. I did nothing to hurt the people you targeted," Mark snapped.

"Oh, really? What about the way that because of you, two of your best friends and your son lost their jobs?" Carter replied.

"You were responsible for that, not me," Mark said firmly.

"If it hadn't been for you, they never would have been in that situation in the first place," Carter retorted.

"You can't hold me responsible for the fact that you were sick enough to try and destroy the lives of innocent people, just to hurt me," Mark shot back.

"Doctor, I never wanted to hurt your daughter. I met her earlier today, in fact, and she's a nice little kid. And unlike the rest of your cult of followers, she doesn't poke her nose into things that don't concern her and are best left to the police," Carter responded. "But you've never realized yet how much your friends sacrifice for your little passion for mysteries, have you?"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Mark asked, angrily.

"You're the smart detective. You figure it out. Look back. All those times your friends have nearly lost their lives, just because they were trying to help you." There was silence as Mark registered that comment. "Amazing isn't it, when you finally face up to the truth?" Carter continued. "All those times when you could have been to blame for a person's death, and the only reason you weren't is because the police did their job, the job you thought you were better at, and arrived in time to save them. That young man in surgery is a fine example of that."

"You leave Jesse out of this," Mark said, but his voice did not hold the conviction it had before.

"And what about all the ones you couldn't save?" Carter continued, ignoring Mark's interruption. "Like Sharon Ellison. Spring Dano. The people in the hospital when it exploded." He could tell by Mark's silence that his words were hitting home. "I've come to terms with the blood on my hands, doctor. Have you?" Mark couldn't answer. "Come on Doctor Sloan. I thought you had a rationalization for everything."

Steve was standing close enough to hear all of Carter's words, and see his father's face slowly drain of color as Carter's words hit home. Anger surged through him and he quickly grabbed the receiver. "Carter? This is Detective Steve Sloan."

"Oh, hello, Detective Sloan. It's a pleasure to talk with you again," Carter said smoothly.

"You listen to me Carter," Steve said furiously. "Because there are three things you had better know. Number one – my father has done nothing wrong, and you know it! Don't you dare take advantage of his emotional state and mess his head up with your lies, or I assure you, you WILL pay. Number 2) I'm not a doctor like my father, Carter, but I don't need to be one to diagnose your sickness. You're sick Carter, mentally sick, and when I catch you it will be my sincere recommendation that you are remanded into a state mental institution. And number 3), that young man in surgery isn't just a friend of my father's; he's a very good friend of mine. And I promise you, if he dies, I will be coming after you with such a vengeance that you will wish you were in the parkade when it exploded." Steve didn't wait for Carter's response before slamming down the phone.

Steve turned to his father, whose face was ashen. "Dad, are you okay?" His father didn't answer. "Dad, you're not believing him, are you?"

"He's right, Steve," Mark said finally, in a shaky voice. "I have endangered the lives of innocent people while trying to catch killers. You, Amanda, Jesse. Jesse could die because of choices I made."

Steve stared at him in disbelief. "Dad, this isn't your fault. Carter Sweeney is just messing with your head. Don't buy into it."

Mark bit his lip and shook his head. "Carter's lied to us a lot of times, Steve, but this time, he's telling the truth. Carter never would have come after Jesse and Molly, or any of the rest of you if it hadn't been for me. I'm as responsible as if I set that bomb myself."

Steve didn't know what to say. "Dad…"

"Doctor Sloan?" Both men turned to see Alex Smith standing there.

"How's Molly, Alex?" Mark asked quickly.

"Well, she's got a concussion, a few broken ribs, and some pretty good scrapes and bruises, and they want to put her in the ICU tonight. That's the bad news. The good news is, it's really just a precautionary measure, and she should make a full recovery."

"Thank God," Mark replied. "Any word on Jesse?"

Alex shook his head. "He's still in surgery. Why don't you head on up to the ICU with Molly, now? They'll be bringing Jesse up there anyway."

Mark nodded. "I'll do that. And Alex?" The young man turned. "Thank you."

0

It was over two hours later and there was still no word on Jesse. Steve was trying to release some of the tension by walking around the floor, and Amanda had gone with him to keep him company. Molly was resting quietly, and Mark was left alone with his thoughts.

All he could think about was Carter Sweeney's words, and how blind he'd been to not see it before. He couldn't believe it. All these years, and not once had he given a serious thought to what his detective work was costing those close to him. There were still dozens of incidents, all painful reminders that had been brought to his attention.

There was the time Sam Rosser had targeted Mark. Both Norman Briggs and Amanda had been injured that time. It had been a miracle Amanda escaped with merely a severe cut, and even more of a miracle that Norman had survived at all. Then there had been the time he'd sent Jesse and Amanda to poke around the Worrall trailer, to try and find the secret behind a young girl's silence. Both of them had nearly been hit by a car. The Karn case. Granted it had been him who had been on the roof when the killer tried to strike, but Jesse had been over there too. What if he'd been up on that roof, and hadn't moved in time? Earlier that year Amanda had nearly been killed, when an attempt to trap a killer went wrong, and had the sting worked, Jesse's life would have been in danger. Spring Dano, a young woman trying to help Mark convict a gangster of trying to kill Steve had been killed for her involvement. And of course, there was everything that had happened in connection with the last Carter Sweeney incident. Steve, Amanda, and Jesse had all lost their jobs, and Steve and Amanda's boyfriend Ron were nearly killed trying to stop an explosion. Assistant D.A. Sharon Ellison had been killed when they'd held back from arresting her to try and obtain more proof of her involvement in the case, and District Attorney Neil Burnside had been critically injured in a car bomb. Steve had also been nearly killed when the Sweeney's broke into the home and kidnapped Mark, and shot with a staple gun. And of course, the hospital had exploded, killing and injuring hundreds of innocent people, including Ron, Steve, Jesse, and Amanda, who had barely made it out alive. Mark shook his head bitterly. All of this carnage because he had decided to try and play detective.

"Mark?" A hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Jack Stewart. His face bore a look of sadness Mark only rarely remembered seeing, but he recognized it. He'd seen it on other doctors, and wore it himself. It was the part of the job that you never got used to.

"How is he, Jack?" Mark asked quietly.

Jack took a deep breath. "That kid is certainly a fighter. Most other people we would have lost on the table. As it was, we had to resuscitate him twice." He paused, and looked up and out at the window, where a sunset was starting. "Mark, I've told you the truth all my life with almost no misgivings, but right now…It's all I can do keep from lying to you." He bit his lip and for the first time in Mark's memory, sounded like he was about to cry. "I want so badly to tell you that Jesse's going to be just fine."

Mark closed his eyes, recognizing the torment in his friend, and bracing himself for the news to come, then opened them. "It's okay, Jack," he said gently. "Just tell me the truth."

Jack took another deep breath before continuing. "Jesse suffered some pretty serious cuts and scrapes, a broken arm, a punctured lung, severe head trauma, and quite a few other internal injuries. Most of them weren't that serious, but the ones that were, well…it's going to be a miracle if he lasts through the night." His voice was cracking has he said the last few words.

Mark felt like a stone had settled in his stomach. Jesse. Young Jesse, who was so full of life, was in all effect, dying. His mind flashed back to the smile Jesse had given him before leaving the hospital the last time, a smile he'd seen so many times before, and tried to process the fact that it would be the last time he'd ever see it. It didn't register. "Did you tell Steve and Amanda?" Mark said finally.

Jack shook his head. "I thought you should be the first to know. Mark, I'm so sorry. Believe me, we've done everything we can. If there were something else that could make a difference, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Mark patted his friend on the shoulder. "I know, Jack. I know." He took a deep breath. "Where is he now?"

"They're bringing him up to the room next to Molly's and putting him on a ventilator," Jack replied quietly.

Mark nodded. A basic comfort measure, to try and make things easier when there was nothing else that could be done. He swallowed hard. "Can I see him?"

Jack nodded. "Come this way." He led Mark into the room next door. The sight of Jesse's small, still form brought a lump to Mark's throat. Jesse's arm was in a sling, and his head was swathed in a bandage. A memory flashed into Mark's mind, of when they had tried a sting to catch a killer earlier in the year. Jesse had been lying in a bed with a similar bandage on. The idea had been to try and make the killer come finish the job, while Steve waited behind an adjoining door, ready to catch her in the act. There had been plenty of joking around and teasing that time, but not now. Mark didn't know if he'd ever be able to laugh again.

Mark realized Jack was still standing behind him. "Can I have a couple of minutes with him?" Mark asked.

Jack nodded. "Take all the time you need. I'll go talk to Steve and Amanda." Mark nodded.

Mark sat down in the chair next to the bed, desperately watching Jesse's still body for any sign of movement, but there was nothing. Mark bit his lip. "You know, seeing you here in this bed reminded me of when we were trying to catch Priscilla Scumpler. Remember that, when you and Amanda were caught up in that crazy inheritance tontine?" Mark chuckled, but there was a trace of tears behind it. "I remember we were trying to keep you from talking then, since you were supposed to be in a coma and we didn't want Priscilla to get tipped off." Mark shook his head, and his voice filled with emotion. "There's irony for you, huh? Last time I was trying to keep you quiet, and this time I would give anything for you to start talking."

There was no hint of a response from the young man in the bed. Mark sighed. "This whole thing seems like some terrible nightmare. I keep hoping I'm going to wake up, and see smiling, and working in the ER, and that you and I will be laughing about what a crazy dream this was. But this is very real, and I have myself to thank for it."

There was a soft knock on the door, and Amanda came in. Her eyes were swollen, and Mark could tell she'd been crying. "Jack told you?" he said gently.

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, but that's only part of it. Jesse's father is on the phone."

Mark closed his eyes, wincing at the realization. "Did you tell him?" he said quietly.

Amanda shook her head. "I thought he should hear it from you," she said softly.

Mark nodded in understanding. "Stay with him for me?" Amanda nodded, and touched his arm on the way out in a gesture of comfort. Mark mustered a smile for her before leaving the room.

He made his way to the desk, and found the line on hold. "This is Doctor Sloan," Mark said in a quiet voice.

"Mark, how's my son?" Dane Travis asked.

Mark winced. This kind of news was always difficult to give, but it was worse when you had to tell the parents. "Dane, Jesse was caught in an explosion earlier this afternoon. He sustained some pretty severe injuries, both internal, and external."

Dane Travis caught his breath. "How bad is it?" he asked quietly.

Mark took a deep breath. "Jesse's probably not going to last the night." There was a stunned silence on the other end of the line. "Dane, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Dane was clearly shaken. "Mark, I need to ask a favor."

"Anything," Mark replied immediately.

"I'm in Munich right now. Even if by some miracle I could catch a flight on such short notice, we're grounded because of weather. There's no way I can make it back in time. Will you…will you take my place and stay with him until…" Dane couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Absolutely," Mark replied.

"Thank you," Dane replied. There was silence for a moment, and then he said "Mark, is Jesse…conscious right now?"

Mark smiled, understanding the reason for the fatherly question. "He hasn't regained consciousness since the explosion. He'll probably just…slip away." Mark paused for a moment. "Dane, they say that unconscious patients can hear voices of those they love. If you would like, I can put you through to Jesse's room, in case there was anything you wanted to say to him."

"I'd like that," Dane answered.

"One moment." Mark walked into Jesse's room. "I've got Jesse's father on the line, he wants to say goodbye," Mark said softly. Amanda and Steve both nodded and quietly exited the room. Mark picked up the receiver, and gently placed it next to Jesse's ear. A moment later, Mark could hear the faint sound of Dane Travis' voice, but not loud enough to understand the words. He waited by the bed until he heard the slightly louder, "Mark?"

Mark picked up the receiver. "Thank you," Dane said in a choked voice.

After Mark had hung up the phone, he stepped out into the main ICU ward. Amanda noticed him and walked over. "Dane Travis is grounded in Munich. He's asked me to take his place and stay with Jesse."

Amanda nodded. "Mark, for what it's worth, I think it would mean more to Jesse to have you here right now." Mark stared at her in shock. "Mark, there's something that I've never told you because I wanted to respect Jesse's confidence, but I think he'd want me to tell you now. Do you remember a few years ago, when Jesse's father was trying to come back into Jesse's life, and Jesse didn't want to see him?" Mark nodded. "At one point during that period, Jesse and I were talking, and I asked him about that. I reminded him of how much he envied the closeness between you and Steve, and how this was his chance to have that. Do you know what he told me?" Mark shook his head. Tears came to Amanda's eyes as she replied, "Jesse said he didn't want that kind of relationship with his father, he wanted it with you." Mark was too stunned to reply. "Mark, Jesse has always looked up to you, and considered you the father he didn't have."

Suddenly, Jesse's actions over the last few years began to make sense. His eagerness for Mark's approval, the way he'd come to Mark for advice, even the letdown he'd suffered when Mark appeared to not be taking his side while he was under the influence of drugs and suffering hallucinations. "Some father I've been," Mark finally managed to reply. "Dane Travis just neglected his son. I'll have cost him his life." He walked back in the direction of Jesse's room, leaving Amanda staring behind him in shock.

"Amanda?" Steve asked from behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Steve, what's happening to Mark?" Amanda asked in a whisper.

Steve took Amanda in his arms and held her close against him. "Dad is holding himself responsible for what happened to Jesse and Molly." At her gasp, he continued, "Dad got a call from Carter Sweeney while Jesse was in surgery. Carter messed with his head and laid a lot of guilt on him."

"And he believed it?" Amanda asked in disbelief.

"Amanda, Dad's thinking with his heart, not his head right now. He's emotionally vulnerable right now and Carter took advantage of it."

"Steve, what can we do?" Amanda asked. "Do you realize what Jesse's death is going to do to Mark?"

"I know, Amanda, but believe me, there's nothing we can do," Steve answered. "Believe me, I've tried. Dad's in just as deep of a coma as Jesse right now, and there's nothing we can do to bring either of them out of it."

0

Mark sat numbly in the chair next to Jesse's bed. His mind was still reeling from the shock. It just didn't seem possible that this young man who had brought so much into the lives of the patients and staff of Community General the last six years was now spending his last night on earth. "So this is how it ends," Mark said softly, fighting back tears.

The sound of the incessant beeping of the heart monitor reminded Mark that the last moments were ticking by and there were things he needed to say. Mark took a deep breath.

"Jesse, if you can hear me right now, I want you to know how sorry I am about all of this. During the past six years I've known you, you've become one of my closest friends, and a better friend than I deserved." Mark paused. "Amanda told me about how you always wanted the father-son relationship with me. While I'm honored, you deserve someone better than me. I see now how I've repaid your loyalty and friendship, and I am so sorry. I should be the one lying in that bed instead of you right now. Not only am I an old man while you have your whole life ahead of you, but…it's my fault you're lying here in the first place. If I had never started pursuing Carter Sweeney, if I hadn't decided to try and do the police department's job, you and I could be having coffee in the doctor's lounge right now. But instead, I had to think that I could find the killers better, and you're now paying for my choice."

Tears were coming now, but he had to go on. "Jesse, I realize now what my choice to get involved in detective work has cost those I loved. I realize now how many times I put your life and Amanda's in danger. There were so many times you could have died before this because of me, but I didn't take the warning when I should have. If I'd just listened even one time sooner! This is my fault, and you're the one being punished instead of me. If I could do something to reverse or change this situation, I would, but all I can do is tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Jesse. I am so sorry." Mark sobbed brokenly as he repeated the last words. "I am so sorry."

0

The sound of a high steady beep jolted Mark from a sound sleep. For a moment he thought he was back in his home and it was the smoke detector going off. He grimaced. "Not again. Steve, I appreciate the thought, but you really don't need to try and cook breakfast in the morning." Slowly he became aware of his surroundings, and the sight of Jesse lying in the bed in front of him. With a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, he realized where the sound was coming from. A look up at the flat steady line on the heart monitor confirmed his fears.

He could hear the sound of shouting as medical personnel raced towards the room, and quickly stood up and moved towards the door. The team with the crash cart was so engrossed in their duties that nobody even noticed him leave. Outside he ran into Steve and Amanda, coming from Molly's room.

"Jesse?" Amanda gasped in horror. Mark nodded, dumbly. Tears came to Amanda's eyes and sent a pang through Mark's heart. "I did this to him, Steve," Mark said in a numb voice.

Steve stared at his father in disbelief. "Dad…no."

"Jesse trusted me like a father and I killed him."

Without another word, Mark made his way towards the elevator, leaving an openmouthed Steve and a sobbing Amanda behind him.

0

Mark didn't pay attention to the elevator number he punched, and when it stopped he barely gave the floor a second glance before stepping out and drifting slowly down the hall. All he could think about was the death that had just happened, the death he had caused.

He didn't know how far he'd walked before he found himself facing the door of the chapel. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and quietly stepped inside.

There was nobody else in the room. Mark took a seat in one of the pews, tears blinding his vision. With a jolt he remembered the last time he'd taken notice of this particular pew. It had been three years earlier. A four-year-old girl had passed away in the ER that day, thanks to the fact that an HMO had prevented the staff from treating her until it was too late. Mark had been walking by the chapel door and had decided to go in. That time, he hadn't been alone. One other person was already in the chapel, sitting in the pew he was now seated in., Doctor Jesse Travis. Jesse had been the first member of the ER staff to treat the four-year-old child, and had taken her death hard.

Mark shook his head, trying to force the painful memory from his mind. He succeeded, but another took its place. This one was from four years earlier, when he and Jesse had been quarantined with a genetically altered Smallpox. His heart still ached when he thought of the terrified-little boy look in Jesse's eyes when he'd said to him, "We both know what it means, and there's nothing we can do about it." With a sick pang, Mark remembered how badly he'd handled the situation. Sure, he'd helped save Jesse's life by obtaining the antigen, but that hadn't been what Jesse was in need of at that moment. Jesse had been desperate for comfort, and Mark hadn't known what to say. Another image came to mind, of an overtired Jesse, trying to convince Mark that he had seen a dead body. Mark hadn't believed him, hadn't even wanted to look into it. He'd just tried to give Jesse a sedative so that he'd finally rest. Jesse had nearly gotten killed trying to prove what he'd seen. The sick feeling in Mark's stomach deepened. When they'd finally cleared things up, Mark had lied to Jesse, preferring to protect an old friend than tell a young, desperate intern the truth he so badly needed to hear.

More memories came flooding in. There was the time they'd been on the train, and Mark had asked Jesse to jump off and run for help. Mark still remembered the terror in the young man's eyes. The time Jesse had seen his girlfriend injured and had run off to confront the woman responsible. Mark knew the danger Jesse was in, and had let him go, feeling more concern about Jesse's girlfriend. Mark thought about when a killer was stalking the hospital, killing every hour on the hour. He remembered how sharply he'd spoken to panicked Jesse, discounting his idea on how to protect the people in the hospital. Mark had tried to make it a point throughout his life to not lose his temper unnecessarily with the younger medical personnel, and he'd broken that rule with one of his closest friends. There was also the time Mark had been too busy trying to track down a retired cat burglar to pay attention to emotional struggles Jesse was going through, and because of that Jesse had made a choice he nearly ended up regretting. The time Jesse's girlfriend was kidnapped. Jesse had again been in need of emotional support, and it had been Steve who'd had to fill in the void, because once again Mark was too busy trying to figure out what was going on.

But perhaps the worst was the time Jesse had thought he had been kidnapped by aliens. Mark still remembered how troubled Jesse had been, and how little he'd helped. With shame he remembered his exasperated words at Jesse's belief that aliens had killed him. Jesse had watched Mark help so many other people and had expected him to do the same in this situation. Sure, Mark had helped him eventually, but all his assistance had come in the wrong areas. Where Jesse had really needed him, Mark had let him down. Mark remembered Jesse's words as they brought him in on the gurney. "You left me." They'd been directed at Steve, but they could have easily been meant for Mark as well, because he'd deserted Jesse emotionally. He remembered what Jesse had said to him, when Mark's pager had gone off. Jesse had flung at him, "You'd better get that. It might be a member of your staff who still trusts you."

It was true. Jesse had every reason not to trust Mark, with all the times Mark had let him down. Mark had finally learned his lesson, but it was too late. He started sobbing.

"Lord, I am so sorry," he prayed. "I realize my mistakes now. I know how I let all my friends down, especially Jesse, with my detective work. I realize that I am partly to blame for Jesse's death. I should have just stayed out of things. I don't know why I didn't think the police couldn't have done just as good of job. In hindsight, I realize that they would have done everything I'd done, and not caused the heartache I have in the process. I am so sorry, God. Please, forgive me." It was true, Mark thought bitterly. The police could have done everything he had. The only thing different Mark had done was risked a lot of people's lives in the process. He hadn't made any real difference.

"Are you Doctor Sloan?" Mark jumped and turned to see the owner of the admiring little voice. It belonged to a four-year-old little girl, who was staring wide-eyed at him.

Mark tried to put on a cheerful face for the child. "Yes, sweetie, I am. How did you know?"

"My mommy and daddy, and my brother and sister talk about you all the time," the little girl said to him seriously. Just then the door to the chapel opened, and the little girl turned an excited face towards it. "Daddy, look, I found Doctor Sloan!"

"Indoor voice, Mary Lou," a familiar voice said gently. "This is a hospital remember."

Mark turned to see the child's father, and gasped in recognition. "George Karn?" he asked in surprise. "This is your little girl?"

"Doctor Sloan, it's so good to see you again," George replied, coming forward to shake the older man's hand. "And yes, this is my little girl, Mary Lou, who by the way happens to be one of your biggest fans."

"Yes, she said that you, her mother, and her brother and sister have told her about me. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mary Lou," Mark added, bending down to make eye contact with the little girl. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"My older daughter is in for an appendectomy. We're waiting for visiting hours to begin," George explained. "I believe you know her, Blair Worrall?"

Mark gasped in recognition. "You mean, you married Teresa Worrall?" he said in surprise. "How are they doing now?"

George nodded in the affirmative. "They're doing great. Blair is just starting high school and Ben's now in Law School. And Teresa is pregnant with our fourth child."

"Oh, wow, congratulations," Mark said. "Will Blair still be in the hospital today, or will she be going home?"

"Oh, no, she's not going home till tomorrow," George answered.

"I'll have to stop by and see her, that is, if she remembers me," Mark said with a grin.

"Oh, trust me, none of us have forgotten you, as I'm sure you could tell from Mary Lou's greeting."

"Do you know what I want to be when I grow up?" Mary Lou asked Mark.

Mark bent down again, smiling. "What?" he asked.

"I want to be a doctor, just like you," she told him. "That way I can help people the way you helped my mommy and daddy."

Tears came to Mark's eyes. "Well I'm sure you'll be a great one, Mary Lou," he said in a choked voice. "And when the time comes for you to do your internship, you make Community General your first stop, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"That reminds me, how are Jesse and Amanda?" George asked.

"Amanda's doing great. She had her baby, a little boy named C.J.," Mark answered. He lowered his voice so little Mary Lou wouldn't hear. "Jesse's actually a patient right now, after being caught in an explosion."

"Oh, no, how is he?" George responded in concern.

Mark didn't want to give the truth in front of the little girl. "Not well," he said.

"I'll stop by and see him a little later. ICU?" Mark nodded. "By the way, Mark, I wanted the chance to thank you again for everything you've done for my family and I. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have my wife, or any of our children. I don't know how we can ever repay you for that."

Tears came into Mark's eyes. "Believe me, George, I think you just did."

0

Mark made his way up to the ICU with a slightly lighter heart. Now he felt ready to face the task before him. It was time to say goodbye to a dear friend.

As he approached the room, he saw Jack and Amanda next to the admissions desk. Amanda hurried towards him when she saw him. "Mark," she said softly, taking his arm, and leading in the direction of Jesse's room.

Mark smiled at her. "I know, Amanda." It was time to say goodbye to a dear friendThey stopped outside Jesse's room. "May I?" She nodded and let him enter by himself. The sight of Jesse's still body in the bed broke his heart. The ventilator had been removed, making Jesse appear as though he was merely sleeping peacefully. Mark took a deep breath and closed his eyes, fighting against the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he said brokenly.

"Neither can I," came a soft raspy voice.

Mark opened his eyes with a start and cast a disbelieving look at the bed. Jesse's eyes were open, and he was smiling weakly at him. For the first time, Mark became aware of the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor. He shot a glance to the window to the main area of the ICU, where Amanda stood, nodding at him, tears in her eyes.

Mark turned back to Jesse and took a step forward towards the bed. "Jesse, you're…you're all right!"

The smile disappeared from Jesse's face. "You're not," he said quietly. "I heard what you said earlier. And when Amanda and Steve were in here, they told me part of it too." This Mollyf speech exhausted him and he closed his eyes.

"Jesse, you need to rest. We can talk about this later," Mark said gently, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Jesse's eyes flew open and he shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "We need to talk first."

Mark nodded and sat on the bed next to him. "You're right," he admitted. "Jesse, I owe you an apology."

Jesse was already shaking his head. "Don't. I already know what you're going to say, so don't."

"Jesse," Mark began, but Jesse only shook his head again.

"Before you get started on your distorted memories, let me share with you a few memories I have. "I remember how when we were first facing off against Carter Sweeney, you told me to stay out of the case so that I didn't lose my job a second time. I remember how when I was too scared to jump off the train, you offered to do it instead." Jesse paused for breath, then continued. I remember how you when you saw me in the chapel after Wendy Turner died, you came in and sat down next to me and tried to make me feel better. I remember how you risked your life by injecting yourself with my blood sample to try and find an antidote when we were quarantined with the smallpox. I remember how all three times when I was accused of murder, you were willing to believe me." Jesse paused and managed a laugh. "I even remember how you were willing to humor me when you thought I was bug-eyed nuts, and look into the mysterious heart attack victim I kept thinking I saw. But do you know what I remember the most?" Mark shook his head.

"I remember when I was drugged and didn't know what I was saying or doing and thought I'd been kidnapped by aliens. I lashed out at everyone, even you, Steve, and Amanda. I even told you I didn't think you cared about me. Do you remember what you said to me?" Tears came into Jesse's eyes as he quoted Mark's words, "You said, 'If I didn't care about you, then why am I here? I could have stayed away, but I didn't. I knew you needed me.' You've never stayed away when I needed you Mark, or when any of us needed you. That's what makes you such a good father."

Tears came into Mark's eyes and for a moment he couldn't say anything. Finally, he said, "I did lie to you, though, Jesse. When you thought you saw that man die of a heart attack, and I told you it was drug smuggling in Southeast Asia. That wasn't the truth. The truth was, Gregory King wanted to see his daughter one last time before he died, to say a few things to her, but he died before he got that chance. Ed Quiller decided to try and give her that second chance. That's the real reason they pretended he was still alive, Jesse. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth before."

Jesse smiled at him. "Considering the mindset I was operating under that night, I don't know if I would have believed you anyway," he admitted with a grin.

Mark smiled. "Maybe not, but I'm still sorry."

"Apology accepted," Jesse replied, smiling.

"Jess, I never told you this before, but as I've gotten to know you over these last six years, I've been struck by how much you remind me of myself at your age."

Jesse's eyes widened. "Really?" Mark nodded. Jesse didn't know what to say. "Thanks," he managed finally. His blue eyes began to close again.

Mark chuckled. "And now, once again, I'm going to tell you to get some sleep. You need it."

"This time I won't argue with you," Jesse offered, then opened his eyes again. "Mark, tell Molly I want to know who wins the Nationals, okay?"

Mark burst out laughing. "I'll tell her," he answered.

"Thanks. And Mark?" Mark paused again. "Thanks for being there."

When Mark made his way into his daughter's room, he found Jack, Amanda, Steve, and Detective Tanis Archer there. "Dad, Tanis was just telling us something you might want to hear," Steve said quietly.

"Carter Sweeney was killed in an accident last night," Tanis told him. "On the Pasadena Freeway."

"The Pasadena Freeway?" Mark said in shock. "Whereabouts on it, exactly?"

"The overpass that goes over Tarrant County drive," Tanis answered. "Why?"

"What is it, Mark?" Amanda asked, puzzled.

"Carter Sweeney's grandfather, Regan, was shot and killed by police snipers trying to prevent city officials from turning his workshop into a freeway. That was what started this whole case. The workshop was on Tarrant County Drive, and the freeway that destroyed Regan Sweeney's workshop was the Pasadena Freeway. In other words, things ended right where they began in the first place."

For a moment, nobody knew what to say. Tanis finally broke the silence. "How's Jesse?" she asked.

"Well, he regained consciousness this morning," Mark replied.

"And, against the odds, he's on the road to recovery," Jack added smiling.

"That's wonderful," Tanis said smiling.

"Oh, speaking of Jesse, Molly, he expects you to tell him the results of the gymnastics meet tonight."

Molly snorted. "He can forget that one," she shot back. "You and Steve are taping it again tonight, right?" They both nodded. "Then Jesse can just come over and see the tape for himself."

0

A couple of weeks later, when Jesse was feeling well enough to be released from the hospital, he did come over to the Sloan's place to watch the conclusion of the U.S. Nationals, the first of many such get-togethers. And that was only the beginning.

Amanda walked into the doctor's lounge to see Jesse watching a video on the VCR. Just before the tape went to commercial, she heard the announcer's voice of "We will return with the conclusion to the Nationals."

"Wait a second, isn't that the meet you and Molly went to?" Amanda said in surprise?"

"Yeah, this year's. But this tape is of the 2000 U.S. Nationals. Molly is lending some of her old tapes to me," Jesse explained. "You should sit down and watch this, Amanda. You might enjoy it." Amanda winced at the sight of an athlete performing the Rulfova (a full twisting back somersault in which the athlete lands straddling the beam with her legs on either side) on the balance beam.

"No thanks," Amanda said shuddering.

Jesse laughed. "That's the Rulfova. It looks awful, but believe me, it's an exception. Wait till they show a floor routine, it's a lot like the ballet."

"No, Jesse, in ballet they don't deliberately try and cause themselves agony like…that." Amanda grimaced again as the athlete performed another full-twisting back somersault, this time landing with her stomach and ribs against the balance beam and swinging underneath. "Did she do that on purpose?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, it's called the Teza."

"That does it, I'm out of here," Amanda answered, striding towards the door, leaving Jesse chuckling behind her.

0

"I'm telling you, Jack, it was all I could do to keep a straight face," Mark said grinning as he and Jack stood chatting next to the admissions desk. "I'm fixing supper and I hear Molly telling Steve, 'He's just like Dad, he always knows who killed the guy in 30 seconds flat. And if that's not bad enough, he does the same thing with gymnastics meets. And he gets it right every time!"

Jack laughed. "You think that's bad, I walk into the doctor's lounge the other day and Jesse's got an issue of _International Gymnast_ in one hand, and a cell phone in the other, which he's using to call Molly and ask what a Shunishova and a Shaposkhinova are."

"Sounds to me two very awful diseases," Mark answered chuckling.

"They're gymnastics moves, named after two former Soviet gymnasts, and they're called Shushunova and Shaposhnikova," Molly's voice came from behind him. "I just stopped by to return this book of Jesse's." She held out a copy of "Code Name: Antidote."

"Wait a minute, isn't that the book you borrowed yesterday?" Jack asked, dumbfounded. Molly nodded.

"My daughter's a speed-reader, Jack," Mark said laughing. "Come on, Molly, Jesse's in the Doctor's Lounge."

Jesse's eyes lit up as he saw Molly enter the room. "Hey, Molly, guess which of your favorite books has just been made into a movie?"

She shook her head. "Haven't a clue."

Jesse grinned at her. "'Rendezvous,' and it opens in theatres tonight. How would you like to go see it?"

Molly's eyes shone in excitement, and she leapt forward, giving him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "That would be great!" she replied. Both turned beet red as they remembered the other people in the room. Both Mark and Jack were standing in the doorway, unsuccessfully trying to hide their grins.

0

Several months later, Molly, who'd been having supper at her father and brother's place, answered their door to find Jesse on the doorstep. His blue eyes grew wide at the sight of her. "Hi, Jesse, come on in," Molly said in surprise.

"Hi, Molly. Can I talk with your Dad and brother privately for a second?" Jesse asked quietly.

She nodded, puzzled. "Yeah, sure. I'll just go out on the trampoline." The trampoline was an item Molly had brought with her, but with her accident and the fact that the beach house had a bigger back yard than Molly's condo, it had never made it farther than her father's yard, where all three Sloan's made use of it.

"Thanks."

Fifteen minutes later, Jesse stepped out onto the patio and made his way down the steps, watching Molly practicing a front flip. "Looking good," he called. "Pretty soon you'll be landing that thing on your feet!" She moved to the edge to get off and he shook his head quickly. "No, don't get off. Just sit on the edge for a minute. There's something I need to ask you."

Molly gave him a puzzled glance, but obediently sat down on the edge of the trampoline, her legs dangling down. Jesse knelt on one knee in front of her, and took her left hand in both of his. "Molly, I love you. Will you marry me?"

For a second she was two speechless to reply, then she jumped down and enveloped him in a tight hug. "Absolutely," she replied.

Jesse pulled a small box from his pocket, pulled out the engagement ring, and gently placed it on her finger. Molly looked up at the patio to see both her brother and her father smiling down at them. The two of them made their way down the patio steps to congratulate them. Steve hugged Jesse first. "I can't think of anybody I'd rather have marry my little sister," he said grinning. "Welcome to the family, Jess."

Mark hugged him next. "You've always been a part of our family, Jess," Mark whispered. "We're just making it official, now."

0

A year and a half later, Molly entered the doors of Community General again, this time on a gurney with her husband running along beside as it was propelled into one of the delivery rooms. Mark, and Amanda Bentley, soon to be Amanda Stewart, were already waiting inside. Steve and his pregnant wife Tanis, along with Amanda's fiancé Jack took their places out in the waiting room.

A few hours later, a lusty cry signaled that it was time to come in. The three of them made their way in the room, where Mark, the epitome of a proud grandfather stood next to his daughter's bed. Jesse was on the other side, holding the baby, his face glowing with joy. Molly's smile, albeit tired, was just as wide.

"Everyone, we'd like to introduce you to our daughter, Katherine Markelle," Jesse said with smile.

"Named for you and Mom," Molly added, squeezing her father's hand. He smiled down at her.

Later, while Molly was sleeping, Jesse stood looking in the window of the maternity nursery, staring it his infant daughter. Footsteps approached behind him, and he turned to see Mark. "It's a pretty special feeling, isn't it?" Mark said in a soft voice.

Jesse nodded. "It's amazing." They stood silently for a couple of moments, before Jesse began to sing softly. Tears came into Mark's eyes as he recognized the song. _He Didn't Have To Be._

0

(25 years later)

Doctor Jesse Travis, chief of Internal Medicine at Community General Hospital stood with his daughter, Lt. Markelle Travis and young staff pathologist, Doctor Thomas Sloan as they watched a young man being led away in handcuffs for the murder of his wife.

"Well, that didn't go too bad, did it?" Jesse said to his daughter.

Markelle groaned. "No, Dad, aside from the fact that you nearly got yourself killed again, it went quite well. This time. But next time, stay out of it. Leave this work to the police, okay?"

Jesse nodded. His daughter gave him a suspicious look before turning towards her vehicle.

"So, are you going to listen to her?" Thomas asked when Markelle was out of earshot, his eyes twinkling.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, the way your grandfather listened to your dad when he tried that comment. Come on, I'll give you a lift back to the hospital."

When they got back to Community General they found the emergency room in chaos. Thomas stared in astonishment. "What is it?"

Jesse shook his head. "I don't know. Car accident, multiple injuries." He surveyed the situation. Police officers and prisoners were lying on gurneys, with some officers milling around between them. Jesse turned to one officer. "Can we get the shackles removed please, all of them?" The officer nodded.

"Doctor Travis!" Jesse turned to see young intern Mary Lou Karn running towards him. "Apparently two squad cars were chasing some guy in a stolen car. They blowed through this intersection and hit a prison transport van. So we've got prisoners, we've got guards, we've got wounded pedestrians."

Jesse nodded and placed an understanding hand on Mary Lou's arm. "Okay, let's get focused. Now what have you been able to see?"

Mary Lou took a deep breath. "Okay, all air passengers are cleared, but we've got some that are losing blood and I mean fast."

Jesse nodded. "Okay." Together, Jesse, Mary Lou and Thomas began to circle around the ER, examining each patient.

"Intubate this man," Jesse ordered regarding one patient. He bent over a prisoner. "Okay…all right, we're going to need an IV. Type, Crossmatch."

The nurse nodded. "Yes, doctor."

Jesse turned to his nephew. "How's it going Thomas?"

"This man needs a traction splint," Thomas replied.

Jesse nodded. "Okay, get him into number 3." He bent over another patient. "This man needs a chest tube." He turned and bumped right into hospital administrator Aaron Smith. "Oh, Aaron, look, we're going to be really shorthanded. Would you see that we get Doctor Andrews please? We're going to need you to monitor the blood supply. All right? Oh, and call over to Franklin Memorial and see if you can get me one more thoracic."

Aaron nodded. "Right, Jesse."

"Thank you." Jesse turned to a nearby nurse. "Oh, Lynnette. Would you get a crash cart to number six please?"

Lynnette nodded. "Right away."

Jesse hurried into one of the trauma rooms where a nurse was standing over a prisoner on a gurney. Jesse bent over him. "Let's have a look here. Okay, trauma right radius. Sternum, ribs, let's get an X-ray, we'll check him out." The nurse nodded and hurried out of the room. Jesse continued examining the patient who winced with pain. "Sorry. Just try and take it easy."

The man nodded and produced a gun. "And you do the same." Jesse gasped and stood up, not sure what to say. "Now Doctor, we're leaving this hospital, do you understand?"

Jesse nodded. "Well I do. But do you? There are policemen out there and there are more on the way. And if they don't stop you those internal injuries will."

The man clicked the safety off. "Either I leave with you beside me or I leave with you dead on this floor. Now do you understand me?"

Jesse nodded. "I do."

"Hand me that robe."

As they proceeded out of the trauma room, Jesse heard Mary Lou call out from behind him, "Doctor Travis!" Jesse forced himself not to turn around, but out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed Mary Lou peeking around a corner. Her eyes went wide as she glimpsed the gun, and Jesse could tell with absolute certainty that she meant to follow them. Jesse was reminded of another hostage situation, in which he'd been the young eager intern following. A smile crossed his lips.

The man nudged him with a gun. "What are you grinning at?" he asked.

Jesse straightened his face. "Just thinking about how life has a funny way of playing itself out, that's all."

**The End? Nah, more like the beginning.**

29


End file.
